Four Years and Counting
by Adelle-chan
Summary: Their personalities might clash but Uchiha Sasuke and Ino love each other. And if anyone were to argue, their twins are always ready to throw telekinetic rocks and set random trees on fire every now and then. SasuIno


**Disclaimer: **I do not own NARUTO. I do not take part of the creation, production and distribution of the said anime. The characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. This fic is written for pure enjoyment and is highly fictional. If such occurrences happen to the original plot, then it is a case of pure coincidence.

**Fandom: **NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:** Their personalities might clash but Uchiha Sasuke and Ino are meant to be together. And if anyone were to argue, their twins are always ready to throw telekinetic rocks and set random trees on fire every now and then.

**Warning: **There are genetically gifted kids involved. I hope by now you have read the summary and have been warned. ^_______^

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

* * *

**Four Years and Counting**

_For two people in a marriage to live together day after day is unquestionably the one miracle the Vatican has overlooked._

_-Bill Cosby-_

* * *

Since they were four years old, Uchiha Inoichi and Uchiha Itachi thought that there was something wrong with their faces. They were supposed to be twins, and yet they look nothing alike.

The eldest (since he was born 3 minutes earlier), Inoichi, was the little male version of their okaasan. He had the same sunlight-kissed hair and clear blue eyes. Of the two, he was often regarded as the _pretty boy_ much to his chagrin because the comment often invoked cooing, giggling, and squealing from their female neighbors and their daughters. To make matters worst, some kids of his age tease him endlessly of being a _girl_. He disregarded them, because his otousan told him to do so and his okaasan told him that said kids were just jealous because they were not genetically blessed as he was.

Itachi, the younger, was the splitting image of their father: his hair the color of evening sky, and his eyes deep obsidians. He didn't suffer from the cooing, giggling and squealing. Nope, he was a victim of the glomping, cuddling, and squeezing (especially by his Aunt Karin). His okaasan rationalized that perhaps it was because Itachi smiled a lot, and for that reason, almost all of the Konoha-nins would like to abduct him. A few already attempted it, but failed miserably.

One time, they decided to ask their Uncle Shikamaru about it since he was regarded as a genius by the whole village. Uncle Shikamaru's explanation involved a lot of complicated and troublesome terms but they managed to get the point.

Their parents' genes were so dominant that they have decided to wage war against each side during conception. Since conception could take place because of the unending feud between the genes, the parties decided to have a treaty wherein both qualities would be still be retained equally. And that's why, they were born twins!

They might have been very young back then, but they knew what their Uncle Shikamaru said was true.

* * *

Their fifth birthday was very memorable.

A lot of kids came to celebrate with them, even the friends they have from Suna. It was very simple celebration with the balloons, the games, the food, and the party hats. Their okaasan even made her special large tomato cake (since their parents love tomato so much) with ten blue candles stuck to it.

They received many gifts: a scroll for ninjutsu and taijutsu beginners from their Uncle Lee and Aunt Sakura, twin daggers from their Aunt Tenten and Uncle Neji, a shogi board from their Uncle Shikamaru and Aunt Temari, special sand from their Uncle Gaara, a frog plushie from their Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata, and many more they couldn't list down.

On that day, their Uncle Sai noted that they were ready to be enrolled in the prestigious Konoha Ninja Academy. At five, both can do basic hand-to-hand combat; can muster their chakra at a minimum level; can hit a bull's eye with their kunais; and can behave themselves in public. They were geniuses.

But that wasn't the reason why they could never forget their fifth birthday.

On their fifth birthday, their otousan and okaasan first fought—in front of them. The topic was really stupid; they had to agree at that point to their Uncle Kiba. Their otousan and okaasan were fighting because they believed that their side of the gene pool was the reason behind their sons' prodigious characteristics.

Their arguments were mainly composed of _mine-is-better-than-yours_ and _I-disagree_. Nobody wanted to come in between because their parents were prided as two of Konoha's greatest and deadliest hot-tempered ninjas. The Hokage, their Uncle Naruto, tried to stop them by pointing out that it was the twins' birthday, but he's efforts were drowned by the two. Apparently, their Uncle Naruto could pacify a war but could never stop a marital argument.

The bickering and the shouting stopped when Itachi started to cry. Even Inoichi was sniffling and tearing a little. They'd heard from one of their friends that this was actually effective. Apparently it was, because their parents stopped fighting and immediately went to their side. They didn't stop blaming each other though.

Their otousan said that it was their okaasan's fault since she was always crying during her pregnancy. Their okaasan pointed out that the twins got it from their father's genes since he was too much of a crybaby when he was younger. Their otousan reddened a bit as muttered, "That has nothing to do with anything."

Needless to say, the argument was resolved without any bloodshed.

Their Uncle Naruto and Uncle Gaara, however, passed a bill that same day stating to never _ever_ again state, may it be through print or verbalization, the fact the Uchiha twins are geniuses. Or they shall be classified as enemies of both Konoha and Suna.

* * *

They were six when they were enrolled in Konoha Ninja Academy. Coincidentally, they were put under Iruka-sensei's class. Their sensei was really easy to get along with. Most of their classmates were nice, especially the girls since they always bring snacks for the two. A few of their male classmates, however, hated their guts and decided to bully them at one time.

They didn't fight back because their otousan said they weren't allowed to do so until they were 8 years old. They went home with cuts, bruises and torn shirts. Their otousan was frowning as their okaasan was tending their wounds with some medical ninjutsu.

The next day, their okaasan went with them to school. When the bullies saw them, they started throwing rocks. They closed their eyes, but the hit never came. Their eyes widened as they stared at rocks floating over them. Their okaasan used a nifty telekinetic jutsu. As she set the rocks down, she said to the bullies that if they have time beating her sons, they might as well have time training to be better shinobis.

That afternoon, their okaasan taught their class how to control their chakra better. It was a really fun experience, that a couple of bullies befriended them, saying that their mom was cool and sweet smelling.

However, the bullying still continued that both of them went home with black eyes once more. Their otousan went with them at school after that. He told them flatly to stop beating his kids. One of the kids actually said, "Who's gonna stop me; the ugly lady from the other day who has pathetic mind jutsus?"

"No," their otousan said in the coldest tone they had ever heard him used. "But I will." After displaying quick hand seals, their father proved his point by setting a nearby tree on fire.

The kids didn't bother them anymore, but their otousan was not allowed anywhere near the academy again.

* * *

When they were seven, the twins had a homeroom activity. They were to discuss about their parents. The discussion was going smoothly until one of their classmates asked if their parents were happy with each other. The question was drowned by a series of kids pointing out that their own parents were the happiest in Konoha.

The Uchiha twins frowned, and could not join with the conversation. Regardless that their parents are two great ninjas, they could not disregard the fact that they fought a lot (especially over trivial things). They feared that their parents may not love each other like they did before and eventually separate.

That night, their okaasan wasn't there at the dinner table. Their otousan bleakly informed them that she would come home late that night because of an interrogation. They already know that their otousan hated it when she comes home late, but it was not something he could argue about, judging that Uchiha Ino is one of the most proficient interrogation officers in town.

Their dinner was silent that day until Inoichi voiced out what was bothering them. Their otousan smirked and said that only idiots think of those kinds of stuff. They decided not to press the topic any further. Suddenly, light footsteps were heard on their lawn followed by a key turning in a lock.

Their okaasan was home early.

Before they could look up from their meal their otousan bolted from his seat and trudged to the front door. They blinked at how fast their father was before following him in a much slower pace.

They didn't really know what happened, only that their okaasan was able to mumble two words before she was pulled in her husband's embrace. Eyes closed, he held her tight as if not wanting to let her go. When they pulled away they heard their okaasan whisper, "Sorry, I was late." Their otousan was about to say another thing, but he noticed them staring so he mentioned the two near them and gave them hugs.

At another night, when their otousan was away on a mission, Itachi asked their mother the same thing. She grinned at them as she ruffled their hair and telling them to go to bed. Their front door banged heavily accompanied by a loud thunder clap. They jumped in surprise, and jumped again when their okaasan whirled about and run through the hallway. They peeked a little at what was happening.

Their otousan stood dripping wet, removing his sandals. Without a warning, their okaasan flung herself to him not minding that she too was getting wet and held him closer still. They were tempted to do the same thing, but seeing the picture that their parents made, they hopped directly to bed.

As they pull the covers over their heads, they agreed that their classmates were wrong.

* * *

They were eight, at the top of their class, when the topic was brought out again. They smiled and happily answered that they don't really care that their parents were the happiest couple in town. Their parents had their own way of showing their love, and it doesn't really need to include music, butterflies and all those jazz.

Their personalities might clash but Uchiha Sasuke and Ino are meant to be together. And if anyone were to argue, their twins are always ready to throw telekinetic rocks and set random trees on fire every now and then.

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it. SasuIno may not be as cannon as NaruHina but I certainly enjoyed writing them (and the twins!). I hope you also had a good time reading this piece. Thank you so much for the time. I'm already working on COTAI and hopefully I'll update by next week!


End file.
